Genin Again? (Continued)
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: While going through the Hokage archives, Naruto discovers a scroll by his father. He reads it and tampers with it but accidentally sends himself back in time. Now he has to repeat his academy days, but this time it'll be different. He has all the power he's had when he was 22. NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto nor the original story, however I love the original story and it seems the writer no longer wants to continue it, therefore I will.

All rights to the original owners

Link to Original story

s/10567740/1/Genin-Again

id: 10567740

Changes: I will no longer include Haku in the story, sorry, it's just not my style.

I will skip to the preliminaries of the chunin exams this is where I feel I should start. Quick summary of what happened before that.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took the written exam. The rookie 9, the sand siblings and team guy all cheated in their individual ways. Naruto on the other hand simply sat on his chair not worrying at all he didn't even write a single word down. He simply waited for the 10th question and sure enough he passed.

In the forest of death Orochimaru didn't get to put the curse mark on Sasuke due to Naruto and Anbu protecting him by orders of the Hokage. The same teams managed to make it to the preliminaries of the exams.

Here's where I start.

Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds arena

The 3rd Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai and Orochimaru (Disguised) stood. In columns of 3 the genin teams stood waiting for their explanation.

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

Team Guy: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten

Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi

Sand Siblings: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari

Team Dosu: Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi

Team Kabuto: Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi

The proctor Hayate Gekko started to inform the genin of the way the third test would take place. "Okay.. cough ...cough ... first I must congratulate you on making it to the finals of the chunin exams, normally not this many make it to the third test."

"Okay ... cough ... due to high numbers of genin here ... cough ... we shall hold a preliminary to shorten the number of genin for the finals. These fights will be one on one fights. First I must ask do any of you withdraw now?"

"What, why would we do that?" Lee asks, Hayate he was confused about why he would withdraw after he made it so far.

"Because ... cough ... these battles will be to the death." Hayate spoke. Naruto's eyes bulged at the shock that he could be killed here, but in reality he knew that, he was just pretending to be shocked. Sasuke's eyes turned tighter with the difficult test this one was. The rest of the genin didn't seem to move and all reacted with their own mixed emotions, some nervous about the thought, others only encouraged to fight harder.

"I will withdraw now." Kabuto said. Yoroi turns to him in confusion. "What are you doing? This isn't the plan." Kabuto smirks back, "Oh you should be happy, you always wanted to take my place as Orochimaru's favorite, right?" Yoroi grunts as Kabuto leaves.

Hayate turns to the Hokage for the explanation. "It's said that a shinobi's true power is only revealed when they are fighting for their life, we try to keep the deaths to a minimum and prevent them if we can, however we use the third test to test a ninja's true power, in a life or death situation." No one couldn't argue with that explanation, it was the Hokage after all. Hayate took over speaking again. "Okay, this computer will determine the matches if no one plans to withdraw now." A computer on the big screen above the room had every genin's name in it, the computer randomly ran through all the names to put together a completely random matchup.

The computer showed Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha

'They didn't waste time.' Sasuke thought to himself as he was picked off the bat.

Yoroi used his Chakra absorption jutsu and sucked some of the chakra in Sasuke through his forehead. Sasuke was pretty tired until he invented Lions Barrage which he copied from the battle between himself and Lee. Naruto basically knew Sasuke would win the match, and he had a more likely chance to win since he didn't have the curse mark to hold him back.

Hayate goes over to examine Yoroi, he was unconscious while Sasuke was tired, but he was still standing. "Cough ... cough, the winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walks off having won, 'Itachi, this is one step closer, I'll find out the truth and I'll find out why you did it.' Sasuke rejoins Naruto and Sakura for the next match to begin. "Good job Sasuke." Sakura said to him. Sasuke nodded in response. Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up. 'Great Sasuke won, just like before. Now it's Shino and that guy, what was his name, uh Zaku?' Naruto looked to the computer screen.

Naruto wasn't as eager to battle this time, he knew the matches by heart, and who would win. The only thing was he was hoping the Neji vs Hinata match would go differently, and that the Lee vs Gaara match wouldn't end up with Lee almost dying, and otherwise he actually felt bad for Kiba who was going to feel a massive pounding by him during his match.

The computer as Naruto predicted was Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi

Zaku used only one arm because Naruto had broken Zaku's arms in the 2nd test of Chuunin Test when Sasuke was being attacked by the sound team. Zaku used air slicer and knocked out Shino but merely hurt him a little. Shino asked his Destruction Bugs to attack from one side and gave him a choice of killing the bugs and get hit by Shino or vice-versa. Zaku used his other arm, which was actually fine and used air slicer. Shino told bugs to stuck the holes in Zaku's arms and his arm imploded and became useless.

Lee asked, "Neji?" Neji nodded, "I'm on it. Byakugan!" Neji looks at Shino with Byakugan, "AH! He let's the bugs live inside him. I would have thought he brought the bugs here using a summoning, but no. He let's the bugs live inside him."

Medics took Zaku away as Hayate announced the next match.

The computer showed Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi

"I'll end this match early." Kankuro didn't seem worried at all here. "We'll see." Misumi said back. "Begin." Hayate starts the match. Misumi attacked Kankuro and wrapped him with his stretchy arms. "I recommend you forfeit, if you don't I'll break your body to pieces." Kankuro laughs back, "Hmm, I'd like to see you try." Kankuro struggled, but he couldn't break free, the mummy-like thing on his back was thrown aside so that he couldn't reach it. "Okay, you asked for it." Misumi breaks Kankuro's neck. As Kankuro could no longer free, his face broke up. It turns out that it was all the time Kankuro's doll that has struggled. Suddenly the real Kankuro came out of the bandaged package. Then the puppet took Misumi and pressed him with full force until he fainted. This won Kankuro the match.

"Isn't that 2 against 1?" Naruto asks, though he knew it he remembered that it's what he asked before. "No it's a puppet master jutsu, it's like a ninja tool." Sakura explains. "Winner Kankuro." Kankuro goes back up to his teammates, Temari congratulates him as he went up. The next match was revealed to be Sakura vs Ino, 'Come on Sakura, win this, this time.' Naruto says to himself in his head.

Sakura's strong fist attacks made Ino fall back and engage her own attacks right back. Sakura and Ino refresh themselves on their childhood and their competition for Sasuke's love. Sakura and Ino's battle rages on. With both nearly out of chakra, Ino tries a desperate move her Mind-Body Switch Technique in the process trapping Sakura in one place using a snare made out of her hair, which she cut off. She succeeds and takes control over Sakura's body. As she prepares to force Sakura to forfeit, Naruto cheers Sakura on and inadvertently awakens inner Sakura, who forces Ino out of her body. Both drained of their chakra, the rivals knock each other out in one climactic punch, resulting in a double knockout. Neither candidate advances to the final stage. Sakura and Ino are taken to rest on the deck, the next match starts.

"For the 5th match, Tenten, Temari, get ready."

Tenten thought to herself, 'I'm so going to win, after watching that last match I'm fired up.' Temari smirks back, 'Hehe, look at this girl, she has no idea what she's dealing with.' Tenten and Temari looked at each other, Tenten moves back getting her distance from Temari.

Tenten makes the first move and Temari easily dodges it with a single flash that no one seemed to see. "I missed her?" Tenten was in shock. Lee, Nei and Guy are surprised that no weapon could even scratch or hit Temari. "Impossible, Tenten's aim is perfect, she never misses her mark." Guy states. "She didn't this time." Neji adds.

Tenten spins in the air with a scroll giving her more force with her attacks, however Temari repels using wind from her fan. "It didn't work?" Temari smirks at Tenten and points out her fan. "See this, this is the first moon, there are 2 more, when you see all 3 moons you know you've lost the match." Kankuro was enjoying the entertainment. "You know you can always count on Temari to put on a good show." Gaara wasn't amused. "Ah, big deal." Tenten thinks to herself, 'Okay, I was saving this for the finals, not for the preliminaries, but it may be now or never.' Tenten takes out 2 scrolls, does some hand signs and uses her Twin Dragons technique. "Moon number 2!" Uncovering the second moon, Temari repels the attack. "I'm not done yet." Tenten uses strings to re-use the weapons. Uncovering the third moon, Temari repels the attack. "Moon number 3." Temari disappeared, leaving Tenten looking around to see where she was, she glided behind her on the fan like it was an airplane.

"Now to finish this, Ninja Art, Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari traps Tenten in a tornado slicing her skin and clothes. When Tenten falls from the cyclone, Temari makes her land on her fan, knocking her out. After being declared winner, Temari tries to throw Tenten on the many weapons scattered on the floor, but Lee descends and catches her. He then attacks Temari, only to be stopped by Guy, who warns the Suna shinobi to not underestimate Lee.

The next match is Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

"I guess it's me." Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets, bored and not amused to fight. Kin takes her spot in the same arena. 'I know what these guys are capable of from the time we fought them in the forest, the only thing is I didn't get a look at her jutsu, and to make things worse she saw mine.' "Oh well, it's all I got." Kin mocks, "You're not going to use that lame shadow jutsu are you?" Shikamaru snaps back, "Ugh, shut your mouth! Ninja art, shadow possession jutsu." Kin jumps to the side and throws 2 needles. Shikamaru initially believed her trick to be a simple combination of needles with and without bells in order to make him less alert of the latter. Kin, followed through using her strings to ring a previously thrown bell, further confusing Shikamaru with a genjutsu making him see multiple Kins Shikamaru countered, contracting his shadow and minimising it under the string attached to a needle she threw. Kin didn't notice that a string at that height would be able to cast a shadow.

Shikamaru then proceeded to use Shadow Possession Jutsu to make both of them throw a shuriken simultaneously. "You must be crazy!" Shikamaru was, "Makes it kinda of interesting doesn't it?" Kin gasps, "You wouldn't you couldn't" Shikamaru mocks, "Like a game of chicken, let's see who ducks first!" Kin throws the shuriken, "You're crazy!" Still bound to Shikamaru's shadow, she was forced to mimic his actions and bent backwards to avoid the shuriken but was too close to the stadium's wall and hit her head, knocking her out in the process. "That's what I call using your head." Shikamaru smirks. "The wise shinobi always scans the physical layout of the battlefield and never forgets his position on it, that was your problem, I made sure she was so distracted on killing me, that she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head, so when we both jumped back to dodge, ka-pong!, now who's hearing bells?" Hayate announces, "The winner is Shikamaru Nara." Ino screams, "Yeah Shikamaru!"

Naruto was well aware of the next match.

 **"Hey kit, you better prepare, your match is coming."**

'Yeah I know, maybe I'll just use this as warm up, this will be fun.'

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka was the next match.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto decided to put on another clothing item he had. It was a white coat with orange highlights, it looked similar to a length and wideness of a kage cloak, it made him look more like his father unlike the orange jumpsuit that screamed "kill me."

Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki took their places at the battlefield ready to give it their all. Kiba had heard rumors that Naruto had become a lot stronger than he was before, but he took it lightly.

"For the 7th match, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto yells out, "I've been waiting for this, don't be surprised when I completely blow you away!"

Kiba snaps back, "Urgh! That's just what I was going to say, only not so politely!"

Naruto smirks, 'Yeah, that's what he's going to say. Let's see what he has to say after this match.'

 **"Don't be that modest, just end this quick and easy."**

"Aw, why not, let me have some fun."

 **"Ugh, very well. Just go easy so they don't become afraid of you or anything. One tail is enough. I would like to see a fox and dog fight. Hehe."**

"Yeah, hehe."

Kiba sets Akamaru down and said, "Akamaru you stay here and leave all this to me." Kiba flashbacks to some dumb things Naruto did when he was younger like failing his graduation exam 3 times and flunking the clone jutsu, however he also flashed back to the time when Naruto created dozens of shadow clones then he was cautious. However he scoffed it off and then readied his attack.

Kurenai grunts and was worried, 'I was hoping neither Kiba or Hinata would have to face Naruto. If he's truly from the future, then Kiba has no chance whatsoever. Sorry Kiba, looks like the fox is going to win.' Hinata was worried, 'Kiba's on my team, I should be rooting for him. But I really want to support Naruto.' Hinata flashbacks to when Naruto took her and her father down easily. 'And Kiba doesn't now Naruto's strength, I tried to tell him, but...'

"Ninja art of beast mimicry, all fours jutsu." Kiba gets down on his hands like a dog and runs at Naruto with extreme speed. Kiba would have hit Naruto, but Naruto was so fast that Kiba missed his attack, Naruto appeared behind Kiba he moved faster than his father Minato.

"WHAT?!" Kiba turns around to find that he had missed. "How?!" Kiba wonders, he never expected Naruto to be this fast.

"No way!" Lee gasps. "Impossible." Neji said surprised. Sakura and Sasuke both gasped as well. "How did he?! Move that fast?!" Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma thought to themselves. 'So this is the future Naruto's power. It seems he surpasses his father.'

"That boy is impressive." Hiruzen said. "How is this the same Naruto?" Ino asks. "This isn't the same Naruto, he's stronger." Shikamaru analyzes. "He became stronger." Choji said.

Naruto laughs in Kiba's face. "HAHA! Was that a warm up? You're slow as a grandma!"

"GRRR!" Kiba and Akamaru both charge at Naruto, Kiba throws a smoke bomb at Naruto who doesn't even flinch. Akamaru goes into the smoke and tries to beat down Naruto, but when the smoke cleared Naruto hadn't taken any damage, Akamaru was down on the ground hard. "What?!" Kiba was even more in shock that Naruto had taken Akamaru down without a single breath. "I'm the top dog around here Kiba!" Naruto yells out. Naruto gets down on all fours. "Or should I say?" Naruto's body becomes covered in red chakra and a large chakra tail appears on his back, 2 ears on his head and claws on his hands and feet. "Top fox?!"

"What is he?!" Kiba says in shock.

Gaara knows of it. 'It's the power of the nine-tails, he went with 3 tails on me, it's only one with him, that dumb dog guy has no chance against Naruto.'

Naruto charges at Kiba with his chakra fox cloak, he slashes Kiba on his face. "AH!" Kiba falls back. "How's that?!" Naruto yells out. Kiba wipes the cut from his face, it had blood seeping out. "I never imagined you could be this powerful, but I won't lose to you!" Akamaru and Kiba both take a food pill and their chakra levels increase. Akamaru's fur turns red and his fangs and eyes turn mad. Akamaru turns into a clone of Kiba and jumps on top of Kiba. "Let's do this, on all fours!" Kiba and Akamaru jump at Naruto, who dodges with extreme ease and speed.

Naruto was on the wall as if he could defy gravity and walk on the wall. Naruto ran along the arena wall his claws sparked the wall as he charged. "AH!" Naruto jumps and delivers a powerful slash to Akamaru who flies down and puffs in smoke changing him back into his dog form. "Ugh!" Kiba throws smoke bombs at Naruto. "Come on Akamaru!" Akamaru turns back into Kiba and they both charge into the smoke. "Ultimate beast technique, fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru turn into spinning drills that go into the smoke at try to strike Naruto.

"Nice try!" Naruto bursts out of the smoke into the air luring Kiba and Akamaru into the air as well. Naruto bursts and charges through the narrow gap between Kiba and Akamaru delivering 2 powerful claw slashes. Kiba and Akamaru stop their spinning and fall down having been cut by Naruto.

"Ugh!" Kiba coughs up some blood.

'Kiba, I warned you.' Hinata held her hands together hoping both fighters would come out unharmed.

Kurenai mumbles, "Oh no."

Kakashi thinks to himself, "The power of the nine-tails is very impressive, very impressive indeed."

Shikamaru says to his team, "Could this be the same Naruto? How did he learn those jutsu?"

Choji responds, "Beats me, I have no idea, either way he's clobbering Kiba."

Ino nods as well. "Uh huh."

Naruto disengages his one-tailed cloak. "HA! How's that! Where's your big mouth now?!" Naruto mocks.

"Why you little brat!" Kiba gets more and more angry as Naruto was surprising him. "I'll crush you now!" Kiba runs at Naruto, he takes shuriken from his pouch and throws them at Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto gives a single smirk and the shuriken are deflected by his kunai that he took out in mere seconds.

"HA!" Kiba tries to claw Naruto with his sharp nails, however Naruto got behind Kiba with a single moment with his incredible speed. "Take this, secret leaf village technique straight from the teachings of Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba turns around and sees that Naruto was coming up on him. Naruto pokes Kiba in the butt.

"What the?" Kiba asked.

"1000 years of death!" Kiba is sent flying into the air and into the wall by Naruto's attack.

'So future Naruto is still a prankster.' Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto used his technique.

"Take that!" Naruto yells out.

 **"You never change, always a prankster."**

"You're only young once, only this time not. I'm just having some fun."

 **"Well I guess it is amusing."**

Kiba gets up once more, he was butthurt and his mouth was bleeding. "URGH! Damn brat!" Kiba charges at Naruto recklessly.

Kurenai thinks to herself, 'Kiba's given into rage, it's over.'

Naruto jumps into the air surprising Kiba. Naruto bursts in the sky with his one-tailed chakra cloak again. "Here we go!" Naruto runs on the ground as quick as a cheetah and pouches on Kiba throwing him into the air with both claws.

Naruto disappeared with speed so quick and he was up in the sky as well. "HA!" Naruto slashes Kiba with his large fox claw.

"HA!" Naruto disappears and slashes again.

"HA!" Naruto disappears and slashes again.

Naruto does a multiple barrage of slashes cutting Kiba's skin and clothes up. "HA!" Naruto unleashes a slash in an X to finish his attack.

Kiba falls down in defeat. Hayate goes over to Kiba as Naruto deactivates his chakra cloak.

"Cough...cough... the winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"YEAH NARUTO GOOD JOB!" Sakura yells out.

"Good job Naruto!" Lee yells out.

"Not bad." Neji says. 'If I were to face him. Could I win?' Neji turns to look a little at Hinata. 'And from what I heard, he and Hinata are dating or so they say.'

"Just what I'd expect from Naruto." Gaara says to his siblings.

"Good one Naruto, you are stronger in the future." Kakashi mumbles to himself.

'Sorry Kiba, that's the way it is.' Kurenai thinks to herself.

'Good job Naruto. You're so amazing.' Hinata thinks to herself.

"This is only the beginning! I'll be hokage!" Naruto yells out. This time there was no "going to be Hokage," he said hokage period.


	3. Chapter 3

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced.

"Now the next match." The computer screen went through the remaining 6 genin who haven't battled.

'Oh no, Hinata...' Naruto looked at Hinata, he knew Hinata almost died in the past, and considering how all the previous battles ended up, it might be the same thing here.

 **"Hey, kit, if you're that concerned of your girlfriend, why don't you help her?"**

Naruto was confused now, "How?"

 **"Idiot, you know as well as I that her full potential is hidden deep within her. Remember about 6 years from now?"**

Naruto started to recall what happened during his mission to stop the moon from crashing into the earth. There was something about Hinata's Hamura chakra being hidden within her, something during that time activated it. "Oh yeah, I remember."

 **"Yes, now all you need to do is activate that chakra now and she'll crush that brat of a cousin of hers."**

"Don't call Neji a brat. Though I have to agree, he kinda is now. He kept going on about fate and stuff, so annoying. Maybe I can save him from dying this time?"

The computer landed on Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga just as Naruto predicted.

Hinata was walking down to the battlefield, Naruto came across her path before she got onto the field. She started to blush a little, "Oh, N-Naruto, g-good j-job on your match."

Naruto smiled back, "Thanks Hinata, good luck on yours too, don't worry if Neji may seem scary or anything, you've got my support." Naruto embraced Hinata with a nice hug.

"Oh, t-thank you N-Naruto." Hinata blushed more, she also felt oddly warm like she had more strength flowing through her, in reality Naruto had awakened her more powerful chakra in that moment.

Hinata walked off onto the field, Naruto nodded hoping he had changed the fate of this battle.

Neji stared coldly at Hinata. "I never thought I would have to face you, Hinata."

"Neither did I, brother."

Sakura asked, "Those two are brother and sister?"

Kakashi was about to explain, but Naruto beat him to it. "Hinata and Neji are both from the Hyuga clan, only Hinata is from the main family, directly from the head of the clan, while Neji from the branch family, a side branch."

"How do you know this Naruto?" Lee asks.

"Uh, well?"

 **"You should think before you speak."**

"No reason." Naruto says with a big grin on his face.

Neji scowled at Hinata, "Before we begin I have something to say, Hinata, forfeit this match, you know you were never meant to be a ninja."

Hinata's eyes turned nervous as she remembered some things in the past.

"You're too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict, you allow yourself to be easily ordered around and you never stand up for yourself. No ninja can become powerful with those characteristics, it's simple."

"No, you're wrong." Hinata said back. "I will not forfeit!"

Neji smirked, he was hoping that would happen, so that he could beat the heck out of her and show that he was superior, "Hmm, you may say that now, but it's pure foolishness, once a failure always a failure, you can't change that."

Hinata grunts and turns slightly away.

"Really Hinata, I can tell, you just want to run from here, run from this match, you might as well, it would be best. You can't fight like the others in this exam."

Hinata turned back to Neji more nervous, but she forced herself to look at him.

"Hmm, you're making eye contact, that's a start, but you are still a failure no matter what, you can't change that." Neji then had an idea. "And Naruto."

This caught Hinata's attention, but not the right way.

"I heard you and Naruto were starting to date. That's sweet and it's rather interesting. Naruto deserves more than the thrown out trash of a heiress you are, he deserves a strong kunoichi who can help him in battle." Hinata's eyes turned sad at the mention of this. "Or maybe, Naruto doesn't deserve you, after all he's a failure too. I'll admit he surprised me in the last round, but he's the dead-last of the class, he could never best anyone like myself. So then I guess you do make a good couple. You're both failures."

"Shut up big mouth!" Naruto yells out from the balcony. "Who are you to say who Hinata can or can't be! She's 10 times stronger than you jerk!"

Neji scoffs and smirks back, "Really? Everyone has a destiny and you can't change destiny."

Naruto found it ironic now, "Who are you to say what destiny is! You aren't some fortune teller! I know Hinata will grow up to be a great ninja!" Naruto meant it, he knew what destiny had in store. He wouldn't tell Neji his destiny was to die an early death, he was hoping to prevent that destiny.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata felt touched by the words.

"I can see the world clearly with my Byakugan, what are you to say I don't know? You're as dumb as you are a failure."

Naruto yells out, "Oh yeah?! You have some mouth! You're just as much as a failure as everyone else you side branch slave! You're just desperate about your family!"

This one hit Neji hard. "GRRRR! Why you little! Once I destroy your girlfriend I'm coming after you!"

Hayate calmly said, "If we have the conversations over, begin the match."

Neji charged at Hinata full speed and smacked her in the chest and into the wall hard.

"Hinata!" Naruto couldn't see anything in the dust. When the dust cleared Neji found that his attack had been grabbed by Hinata. "What the?" Hinata had held onto Neji's arm hard and stiff, he couldn't move any further.

"Brother, I will defeat you, I will!" Hinata throws Neji off her. 'I have Naruto's love and support, I can win.' Hinata's body becomes covered in a purple cloak of chakra.

'It's the same?' Neji flashbacked a little to Naruto's tailed beast cloak. 'The same chakra energy.'

Hinata kept surging with chakra, 'I can do this!' Hinata charged at Neji. Neji did the same. "HA!" Hinata threw a powerful palm attack, Neji had to use both arms to block it. They both attacked each other with their gentle fist attacks, neither managed to land a hit. Neji barely dodged Hinata's hit to his stomach and they both retreated a little for some distance.

"What's that blue and purple energy?" Sakura asks. Guy was about to explain, but Naruto once again beat him to it. "It's the gentle fist attack. It's the main attack taijutsu style of the Hyuga, they imply their Byakugan to see the chakra pathway system and block chakra points and attack internal organs with sudden bursts of focused chakra from the tips of their fingers, it's slow but deadly."

Guy nodded, "That's right, it's ancient, and it's very deadly. Even the most powerful ninja are vulnerable to this type of attack."

They looked back to the fight, Hinata attacked, but Neji caught it and then poked with her 2 fingers on her arm. They paused for a moment. "Nice try, but you're still a failure." Neji said to her.

"No." Hinata's chakra bursts and sent Neji flying down.

"How?" Neji asked.

Hinata's arms became engulfed in flames and the shapes of lions appeared. "That's!" Neji said in shock. "Gentle step, Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata hits Neji directly with her twin lion fists sending Neji into the wall. "Ow.." Neji held his hand to his stomach at the burn he got from Hinata's attack. 'She's gotten stronger, could Naruto have done this? She's still a failure, I can still win.'

Hinata comes in for another attack, but Neji reflected it and used his rotation to repel Hinata. "Nice try, but now I'm serious."

"Then let's go, brother!" Neji and Hinata clashed with gentle fist techniques, both trying to get the upper hand, neither we succeeding, however Neji was surprised Hinata could match his technique. They both jump back to get some distance. Neji throws several shuriken at her. Hinata avoids it and jumps into the air. Neji jumps up too and the both take out kunai and slash each other. Neither seemed to win the attack.

"Let's finish this!"

Neji charges at Hinata with his attack.

Hinata does the same.

They both throw their strongest palm attack sending them both flying backwards, both were barely standing when the attack was over.

"Pant...pant..."

"You've grown stronger, I'll say that." Neji commented.

"You too."

Hinata was about to fall down. "NO! HINATA DON'T!" Naruto yells out making her keep balance. Neji ran with all his remaining strength to try and nail the final blow, but he's stopped by Hinata grabbing his palm stopping the attack. "What?" Neji was now stuck.

"Here we go."

Hinata throws Neji off balance and attacks. "Eight-trigrams 2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

Hinata fires off her first use of that attack and it was dead on. Neji flies back and lands not moving. However Hinata unusually collapses too. "What?"

Neji smirked, "I struck you moment before you started your attack, now you're finished too." Hinata collapsed on the ground as well.

The hokage sighs, neither of them had won, therefore Hayate called it, "Because neither of them are still standing this match is considered a."

"NO! Hinata fell after Neji so she should move on!" Naruto said out loud.

"NO! Neji should, he got the first shot, therefore he got the first point!" Lee argued.

Hayate sighed at them arguing once again. The hokage went over it with Hayate. "Very well then. It has been decided that both Hyuga shall move on to the next round." The hokage decided this after seeing how they both showed extraordinary skills and could both be chunin, it could promote the leaf village if they were in the finals.

"Now let the 9th match begin." The computer showed Rock Lee vs Gaara of the Sand.

 **On other notes**

 **I love these stories, also I have a forum that's looking for more members if anyone wants to join it's at the link below.**

 **forum/Naruto-New-Generations/188976/**


End file.
